Dulces Sueños
by Lia Lawliet
Summary: UA. Teniendo un hombre como Natsu viviendo en tu casa, solo como mejor amigo, hacía aflorar los más bajos deseos de la rubia. No quedaba nada más que soñar con tenerlo. Lemmon.


.

.

.

_Dulces Sueños_

_By: Lia Lawiet_

___._

_._

_._

_Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Mashima-sama_

_POV Lucy_

_..._

— Lucy, Lucy… ¿Estás bien?

Lo estaba. Solo divagaba un poco en el mar de pensamientos que llenaba el orbe que tengo por cabeza.

— Sí, lo estoy Natsu.

— Te ves algo… distraída.

¿Distraída? Eso era imposible. Aunque para mí, no lo era de tal forma.

Tomaba el desayuno con mi compañero de cuarto, Natsu Dragneel. Sí, un chico que era mi compañero y mejor amigo.

Maldecía el hecho de tenerlo andando en mi cocina, de un lado a otro, apurado o llegará de nuevo tarde a dar su clase. Y yo, tendría que correr una vez más para llegar a la editorial.

Suspiré. Mi cabeza era un meollo como todas las mañanas desde que Juvia tomó sus cosas, me dejó sola con el alquiler y se largó con Gray. Y Natsu, que vivía con el susodicho novio de Juvia, se quedó sin casa voluntariamente (ya que, según él, prefería ser un vagabundo en un parque antes que pasar otra noche en la habitación contigua a la de Gray). Ambos necesitábamos un apoyo, nos conocíamos, él no tenía dónde vivir y a mi me faltaba la mitad del alquiler. Perfecto.

¿O no?

No.

Al menos, no para mí.

— ¡Lucy!

— ¡Qué!

— De nuevo, de nuevo estás con la cabeza en otra dimensión.

— Sí, lo lamento, ¿quieres más café?

¿Cómo es que sobrevivo? Si la mitad del tiempo que paso con Natsu, deseo enredarme con él en sábanas carmín de algodón egipcio.

Y gritar.

— ¿Qué harás esta noche?

— Pues, pretendía salir a bailar con Levy, pero parece que Gazille viene de visita a la ciudad.

— ¡Ah! Ahora entiendo por qué Gray ha quedado de vernos más tarde, supongo será por él.

— No lo sé, Levy no me ha comentado más.

— ¿Quieres pan tostado?

— No gracias, será mejor que me vaya, o llegaré tarde una vez más. Nos vemos en la noche.

Salí a la calle y me dirigí a la editorial. Esperaba no dormirme de nueva cuenta en el trabajo, esas noches pasadas me estaban haciendo daño.

Como Natsu.

Pero de él, no podía despegarme. Solo podía…

Desear.

Maldecía una y otra vez mi mala suerte. Tener a alguien como Natsu en casa y desaprovecharlo.

Y escuchar las llamadas de suspiros que hacían sus alumnas al departamento. Yo solo resoplaba, mientras alguna de ellas (en especial cierta albina de cabellos cortos) acudía hasta nuestra sala para que él le explicara algo referente a la materia. Y verlas sonreír tiernamente, tocar su hombro con "disimulo". Yo sentada a escasos metros de donde ellos estuvieran, perdida en alguna novela que debía comentar.

Era una tortura.

_**Adivina. Sí era por él, me voy al bar con los chicos, Levy y Juvia vienen. ¿Nos acompañas? **_

_**Natsu.**_

Mi teléfono vibró desesperadamente en mi bolso, con esa tonada estúpida de pajarillos primaverales.

_**No, tengo cosas que leer. Discúlpame con todos, cuando llegues apaga mi luz si es que la dejo encendida de nuevo. Saludos a los chicos.**_

_**Lucy.**_

¿A quién engañaba?

Me sentía como una idiota en el bar, cuando Juvia vigilaba a Gray, que susurraba proposiciones indecorosas al oído de su novia, cosas que llegarían a hacer a su departamento si es que las ganas no los desnudaban en el auto. Y Levy con su carita infantil, con ese cuerpo a casi de romperse cuando Gazille le estrechaba entre sus brazos. Luego, Natsu y yo, bastante separados. No éramos más que amigos. Solo compañeros y secretamente, objeto de mis más alocadas fantasías.

_Natsu…_

Me arropé entre las cobijas púrpura, en mi cama, con mi pijama de estrellitas, ese que Juvia me regaló porque 'No inspira nada en un chico'. Tomé entre mis manos el libro y comencé la lectura.

_Natsu…_

_Y los pensamientos se nublaron en mí, cuando sentí su lengua ascendiendo desde mi ombligo, por todo mi abdomen, apagando luego su sed en mis labios._

_En mi boca._

_Mientras mis piernas cedían ante el impulso de volverme suya, de quedar atrapada entre sus brazos y ser consumida por su pasión._

_Uno de sus dedos recorría grácilmente mi muslo derecho, mientras su otra mano apretaba mis pechos alternadamente. Bajó entre mis piernas y rozó la hendidura de mi sexo. Una y otra vez, volvía a hacerlo, sin despegar sus labios de los míos._

_De repente, lo hizo. El dedo que hacía círculos sobre mi rodilla se vio perdido entre mis labios, de una vez, penetrándome. Mordí su labio inferior, excitada, pero el placer que me golpeaba en las sienes, me hizo gritar su nombre._

— _¡Natsu!_

— ¿Lucy? He llegado ya, ¿estás bien?

Mi ensoñación era más profunda esta vez. Miré el libro en el suelo, las sábanas revueltas, mi cuerpo deshecho del pijama, solo con las bragas puestas y mi mano izquierda perdida en mí. Mi rostro debió recrear una mueca de entre placer y terror, porque una vez más había vuelto a tocarme soñando con Natsu y porque…

Tenía a Natsu mirándome desde el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación.

Seguramente mi rostro fue de mil colores. Solo atiné a cubrirme con las cobijas, rápidamente.

— Yo… no…

Era tarde. Antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, Natsu estaba liándome por la cintura, levantando mi cuerpo blando, dejándome sentada en la orilla de la cama y pegando su cuerpo con el mio, siendo enredado por mis piernas. Mis pechos desnudos rozaban la tela áspera de su abrigo y sus manos se colaban por la parte superior de mis bragas, aferrándose a mis nalgas, como si quisiera huir.

— ¿Estabas pensando en mi?

Lo dijo, con el rostro pegado a mis narices y sentí su aliento con olor a ginebra. Quise bajar la mirada, pero una de sus manos se las arregló para llegar a mi mentón y detenerme.

— ¿Qué hacías, Lucy?

No, no había ingenuidad en sus palabras. Era sorna, de la más pura y lujuriosa sorna que pudiera existir. Sentí un temblor en mi entrepierna , de esos, que me daban al verle salir de la ducha con la toalla cubriendo debajo de sus caderas y el pecho cubierto de perladas gotitas de agua, que yo deseaba beber y mi sed infinita, apagarla directamente de su cuerpo.

Natsu me había visto masturbarme, gritar su nombre, mientras mis manos me hacían perder la cordura.

No supe que contestarle, estaba confundida y nerviosa.

Mis manos, encendidas, comenzaron a desabrochar sus botones, mis dientes se encajaban en su lóbulo derecho y lo atraía hacía a mí, encajando mis talones en la parte posterior de sus rodillas.

Y él se dejaba ser, me seguía, me tomaba y acariciaba cada parte me si, bajaba su lengua por mi cuello y susurraba cosas inentendibles, no sabía si solo me lo parecía o estaba ebrio. Me deshizo del restante diminuto de ropa que traía puesto y me bajó de golpe de la cama restregando nuestros cuerpos en el proceso.

Las drogas que causaba mi libido encendido me distraían de notar sus acciones. Ahora, no tenía el nada de ropa, al igual que yo.

De nuevo me subió a la cama, girándome, quedando con el trasero casi en su rostro. Me miraba divertido, como burlándose de su amiga, la estúpida que había gritado su nombre en un orgasmo auto causado. Me dejó a gatas, con las manos apoyadas al frente y el cabello cayéndome deliberadamente por el rostro. No se escuchó nada, por un instante creí que me había abandonado.

— ¿Natsu?

Una mano se azotó contra mis nalgas, causando un ardor que me hizo encoger los hombros. Luego, sentí como lamía la zona seguramente enrojecida. Y mi sexo, se humedeció con su saliva, cuando sentí su lengua penetrarme.

Grité. No, eso era un gemido.

Se separó de inmediato de mí. Giré la cabeza, para mirarlo sobre mi hombro. Sonreía.

— Termina lo que hacías— Dijo de manera autoritaria.

— ¿Qué?

— Que te toques— se abrazó a mí, dejándome sentir su miembro erecto— Y te detienes justo antes de correrte.

Obedecí, guiando mi índice izquierdo, sumergiéndolo en los jugos que mi sexo húmedo emanaba. Con firmeza dubitativa, creaba movimientos que salían y entraban de mí, tratando de desconectarme del mundo y del hecho que mi mejor amigo me estaba observando. Sentía el calor que recorría mi espina dorsal, acabando mágicamente el mi pelvis. Mi sexo respondía, latiendo, abriéndose y cerrándose, temblando mi vientre con el acostumbrado nudo a punto de desatarse de la mayor plácida manera posible.

— Me corro, Natsu.

La lengua me pesó al decir esas palabras. El éxtasis llenaba mi boca, haciéndola incoherente, desconectándola de mi cerebro, no podía decir otra cosa que no fuera… su nombre.

— ¡Aaaahhh!

De una firme estocada, introdujo salvajemente su miembro en mí. Recargó su cuerpo sobre mi espalda y apretó mis pechos. Sus movimientos fueron tomando intensidad conforme avanzaba la noche, nuestros jadeos se hicieron uno. Él imprimía un ritmo difícil de seguir en la posición que estábamos.

Se retiró de mí, y lamió mi entre pierna, dejándome escapar un profundo suspiro, impidiendo a mis ojos abrirse por las enormes descargas de placer que sentía. Siguió el camino con su lengua tortuosa, a través de toda mi espalda, cubriéndome y lamiendo mi cuello, dejando pequeños mordiscos a su paso. Las sábanas se corrugaban entre mis dedos y mi cabeza caía ante el peso de las ideas que me llegaban.

¿Cómo rayos estaba pasando esto?

Se sentó sobre la cama y me arrodilló sobre él, dándole la espalda. Me penetró de nuevo, apretando mis pezones entre sus dedos con una mano y con la otra pulsaba mi clítoris, dejándome perdida en un mar de placer.

Entre jadeos, besaba mi espalda, recorría mi abdomen o apretaba mis nalgas.

— ¿Era esto lo que querías?

Estaba cumpliendo una de mis más grandes fantasías y aún me sentía apenada.

— Grítalo Lucy— aún en el vaivén lujurioso, me tomó por el cabello, obligándome a echar la cabeza hacia atrás— Grita mi nombre.

— Natsu…

— Grítalo— Dijo, antes de engullir mi lóbulo en sus labios.

— ¡Natsuuuu!

Busqué aferrarme a sus manos, ahora libres, mientras sentía espasmos en mi vientre y las contracciones que avistaban el final placentero. Me mordió la espalda, mientras sentía como se venía dentro de mí.

— Lucy…— dijo mi nombre, aún jadeante— Lucy…

Nos acurrucamos, envueltos en las sábanas púrpuras de mi cama, dejándome abrazar por detrás.

— Te quiero Lucy.

Besaba tiernamente mi cuello y mis hombros. Estrechó el abrazo, entrelazando sus dedos en los míos.

— ¿Lucy?

Me digné a responder por fin.

— Dime, Natsu.

— Te amo…

* * *

Abrí los ojos. ¡Mierda! De nuevo había soñado con él. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, tallándome las sienes, intentando recuperar la cordura. Este había sido el sueño más real hasta ahora.

Sentí mi cuerpo desnudo bajo las sábanas, un ardor recorrió mi espalda. Me giré un poco y me topé con un bulto extraño. Lo palpé sin mirar y mis ojos se desorbitaron.

— ¿Na…Natsu?

Terminé de dar la vuelta y me encontré con la enorme sonrisa de mi 'mejor amigo'.

— Buenos días, mi pequeña.

Tragué en seco, al ver su cara alegre.

Sí, eso era tener dulces sueños.


End file.
